1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention relates to an organic light-emitting display apparatus, and more particularly, to an organic light-emitting apparatus including an encapsulating layer having improved light transmission and improved encapsulation characteristics, and a method of manufacturing the organic light-emitting apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
An organic light-emitting display apparatus is a self-emissive display apparatus that includes an organic light-emitting device (OLED), the OLED including a hole injecting electrode, an electron injecting electrode, and an organic light-emitting layer formed between the hole injecting electrode and electron injecting electrode. In the organic light-emitting display apparatus, holes injected from the hole injecting electrode and electrons injected from the electron injecting electrode are combined in the organic light-emitting layer to generate excitons, and the excitons fall from an excited state to a ground state and generate light.
The organic light-emitting display apparatus, which is a self-emissive display apparatus, does not require a separate light source. Therefore, the organic light-emitting display apparatus is capable of operating at a low voltage, is lightweight and thin, and provides high-quality features such as a wide viewing angle, high contrast and a fast response. Thus, the organic light-emitting display apparatus has drawn attention as a next-generation display apparatus.
However, the organic light-emitting display apparatus may be degraded due to external moisture or oxygen, and the like. Therefore, the organic light-emitting device should be encapsulated to protect the OLED from external moisture or oxygen, and the like. Also, an encapsulating layer that encapsulates the OLED should maintain at least a certain level of light transmission.